


Another Wish

by UntramenTaro



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, happy birthday to the boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: The stars were predictable. People were not.





	Another Wish

When times were hectic, he would always go out at night to stargaze. There was something comforting about the night sky, filled numerously with stars. The stars and the moon were predictable, always moving in their slow arc across the sky. It was more predictable than the tides of war, or people for that matter. Though the movement of the celestial bodies were out of his control, knowing they would always move and be where he anticipated them to be put his mind at ease.

Lately he would lie down in the soft grass of the field to watch the stars rather than his usual habit of stargazing from the comfort of his own quarters. It was tranquil to feel the earth beneath him and the smell of grass and greenery surrounding him in his own little world. 

His normal world was too big, with so much to worry and care about. He had to worry about governing Hoshido, about the tactics to use, about how to distribute supplies, about everything. But here, out in this open field gazing at a vast sky shimmering with stars, he was simply Yukimura, a man that exists.

However, Corrin soon noticed his odd habit of sneaking out into the night, and followed him out on his foray to the field.

“Yukimura, what are you doing?”

He was startled by Corrin’s presence, looking somewhat guilty from being caught. “I’m simply taking an evening walk milady.”

“Do you often take evening walks?”

“More frequently, yes.”

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“If you do not mind a stroll with an old man such as myself.”

Corrin laughed, and took her place next to Yukimura. He was careful to match her shorter strides. There was certainly a different atmosphere in his world now, having someone else in it.

They walked silently for a time until they reached the middle of the field where he gestured to sit. 

“Is this really where you run off to at this time of night, Yukimura?”

“Indeed it is.”

She looked around the empty field, not sure what was so special about this particular spot. “And what do you do here?”

He stretched out his arms and flopped backwards onto the grass and laughed. “Nothing really. Nothing really at all.”

Corrin gazed at him perplexed. “Is this something you would do with my mother?”

“No, no.” He rolled over to face her and propped himself up on his arm. “Your mother certainly never knew about this hobby of mine, so you’re the first person I’m sharing it with,” he grinned.

Corrin blushed, caught off guard by his childish grin. He always seemed dry and serious, with his smile reserved for talking about her mother and father. But now…

“Corrin? Do I have something on my face?”

“Huh?”

“You have a rather intense look on your face.” 

She brought her hands to her cheeks, and felt grateful that it was too dark for him to make out how rosy her face had become.

“I know that maybe my hobbies are hard to understand but,” he smiled and closed his eyes, before rolling to lay supine on the grass again, “if you come here tomorrow, you’ll understand.”

“You leave me no choice then,” she laughed. “I’ll certainly come here tomorrow.”

Another grin. “It’s a date, then?”

“Yes, it’s a date.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

After the sun had set and the wisp of red dusk still lingered solemnly on the horizon, she went over to meet up with him at the edge of the camp. Yukimura seemed surprised that she was there, despite her explicitly promising to meet with him. 

“I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“Didn’t I say it was a date?”

“I surely thought a play date with an old man was the least of your worries.”

“The sky would have to fall down before I break off a promise to you.”

He smiled. She can still be so cheerful despite all the duties that were thrust onto her, and he can only laud her strength. He knew that she felt alone sometimes, the fate of Hoshido resting on her shoulders, and no one person should bear that burden alone. For a time they felt they could forget all their worries for a moment as they walked shoulder to shoulder out there to the field. Both of them sat down at the same spot they had been just yesterday, the scenery nearly the same as before. They sat for a while before the final visages of light vanished from the horizon and the inky black twilight fell upon them.

“So, you told me I’d understand your hobbies if I came out here tonight. I don’t feel as if I’m any closer to understanding,” she giggled.

He smiled before his eyes quickly widened in surprise. “It’s already started!”

“Huh?”

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to the grass. It happened so quickly that she could hardly react, closing her eyes when her back hit the ground. “Y-Yukimura…!”

But when she finally opened her eyes again, she saw it. One. Then two or three more. Then several. There were so many more shooting stars streaking through the sky than she had ever seen in her life and she gasped in surprise.

“This is what I wanted to show you.” He laid down next to her as they watched the bright streaks of light traveling across the sky. “This meteor shower always happens this time of year.”

“It’s beautiful. So you come out here to stargaze?”

“I do.”

He turned to her and saw her eyes shimmering like starlight now, twinkling with a glow that wasn’t there before. “I heard that if you make a wish on a shooting star, it’ll come true.”

“There’s far too many of them; I don’t think I have that many wishes.”

She sat up and turned to him with a grin. “Even if you don’t have that many, make a wish anyway! I already made mine.”

“To come up with one on the spot is… well… I think the one wish I have has already come true, anyhow.”

“Really now?” she said bemused. “If it’s already come true, just make another.”

“In that case perhaps maybe I will make another.”

“There’s plenty of shooting stars to go around, so take your time.” She laid down again, gazing up into the brightly lit sky, and sighed happily. “I’m glad I can be the first one today to spend your birthday with you.”

“My birthday? How did you--”

Corrin gave a mischievous smirk. “Orochi told me your birthday was tomorrow, or rather, now I suppose. It’s gotten very late.”

Yukimura was speechless, but he couldn’t help but feel blessed by the stars.

\-----------------------------------------------------

When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was the smell of wet grass and dew. The next thing he noticed was his fingers, interlaced with Corrin’s, as she lay across his chest. He held his breath, and gently tried to remove himself from underneath her without disturbing her sleep.

She got up, bleary eyed, pieces of grass and foliage tangled in her long hair. It took a moment to process her surroundings, but she jumped to her feet in the blink of an eye. “Oh no! I have to meet up with Ryoma this morning! Am I late?”

“I think you can make it if you run,” he muttered, adjusting his glasses as he propped himself up. 

“Ok, thanks!” She started running off back towards the camp, before turning back around and realizing what had happened. “Oh my goodness Yukimura! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright,” he said, as he got up and dusted himself off. “I think we both dozed off last night, but you have things to take care of.”

“Yeah…” she fidgeted. “Do you think… Can we see it again tonight? The shooting stars?”

“Certainly. The meteor shower will be here for a few more days.” He reached over and pulled some pieces of grass out her hair. “You see, the night sky is predictable, unlike you.”

She blushed, before suddenly bolting towards camp. “I’ll see you tonight then! I hope Ryoma won’t yell at me!”

He watched her run away a distance before she suddenly looped back around again towards him. “Did she forget something?” he wondered.

She ran straight up to him and kissed him on the cheek, quickly turning on her heels as to not lose momentum and ran straight back towards camp. “AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” she waved, running at top speed to where she was needed.

In the dazzling morning sun, he can still feel the warmth of her hand in his and her lips on his cheek. He stretched, trying to get the aches out of his back before heading back to camp. Tonight he was going to make another wish, and hopefully it would come true again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favorite boy, even if he's problematic and not all that great LOL


End file.
